


One Moment

by LuciaWilt



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Crying, Dacryphilia, Heavy Angst, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Accidents, Possessive Behavior, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: It was like a kitten mewling and Thor saw those big, green, teary eyes staring up at him.





	1. TDW!Thor/Pre-Thor!Loki

**Author's Note:**

> So Dark World Thor is so beautiful and I wanted to write him (i.e. kind of an asshole) but I also STAN Pre-Thor Loki/Thor 1 Loki so here we are!
> 
> [ Thor Inspiration ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181844609@N08/48166093121/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [ Loki Inspiration ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181844609@N08/48166100791/in/dateposted-public/)

Such stranger observations the Allfather…no, his father made to him when they stood in the sun together. Thor had just return from Vanaheim and then his father had spouted this and that; one thing about Thor’s “confused and distracted heart” led to him pointing Sif out for Thor to take her hand in marriage. It was as he had told him, that Thor was not distracted by Jane Foster. She did weigh on his mind; he would not deny such a thing. It would be a bald face lie if he did. However it was something else, someone else, that broke his heart so. 

Thor knew that Loki was a near kilometer down beneath his feet in the dungeons. Thor was no fool; but it did not heal the burden any less. Where had he gone wrong? What could he have done better to save Loki from such inner turmoil? All he wanted was his sweet and mischievous Loki back. The God of Thunder wanted to lay in the sunlight with Loki in their mother’s gardens; he wanted to mess with the smaller male in the quiet libraries and go on long hunts together. Was that honestly too much to ask? 

But of course, Thor thought as he leaned back in the large bathing pool in his chambers. Of course, Loki had to just twist everything so terribly. Thor knew it was not entirely Loki’s fault but he was there; he was a body he could blame. Loki had learned of his heritage and then on a spree. Thor just wanted to take him by the neck as he has always done and give Loki a good shaking; shake out all the bad that was left within his lithe body, shake out all the anger at the worlds around him and shake out the venom he shot Thor’s way. That, perhaps, was worse than Loki’s blade. 

Loki’s anger was absolutely vicious and lethal. Loki’s anger directed at Thor? He would rather take a direct hit from Heimdall’s blade then see the way Loki looked at him with such disdain. It twisted Thor’s stomach so much just imagining it that he had to reach below the water level and grab at the skin there. Oh yes he was in pain. Loki did that to him; curdled his abdomen and bit at his heart. It was so excruciating Thor had to swallow down the pinched feeling that bloomed in his throat. 

Thor felt the bright sun against his cheek, turning his face on the edge of the pool to look out towards the bright star. It warmed everything, everyone it touched within Asgard’s borders. It was something Thor knew he had to protect no matter what; even if that meant making an enemy out of Loki. 

If it meant he had to deal with the pained heart, upset stomach, and tear filled throat for the rest of his life then so be it.

After a few more minutes of just soaking his aching muscles, Thor finally stepped out of the pool of water, drying off enough to return into his pants. The tight leather leggings clung to his still damp skin while he walked over to the deep stone bowl about the height of his hips. There he washed his arms, splashing cooled water upon the skin. The noise seemed so damn loud to his ears and in the room; even though he could hear the very early beginnings of the celebrations. All his warriors surviving the battle on Vanaheim was indeed a thing to celebrate. 

The reason behind their visit to Vanaheim in the first place? Yeah not so much. 

Never the less Thor sighed as he finished there and turned to walk closer to the large window openings. The day was beautiful; just the barest hints of clouds that cut the extreme heat. But it still cast everything in the city in that wonderful golden glow. All the buildings, all the trees, people, everything. 

Then the glow, a golden light far brighter than the sun shining before him, blast from behind Thor. His first reaction, even with him shirtless and shoeless, was to reach for Mjolnir. The mighty hammer sang as it slapped into his hand and he turned to fight off whatever in Hel’s name just appeared in his room. When he did in fact turn, at first he saw nothing; whipping about to see if his enemy had jumped and hid when the appeared. 

Yet a soft sound, almost like a little mewling from a kitten caught his attention. That had Thor glancing down from where the light seemed to come from. 

And Thor was frozen. 

There was Loki, sitting on the floor on his knees; his legs under him with his feet behind him. His thin arms were resting between his legs and his hands flat on the floor. 

But no. No this was not Thor’s Loki; at least not current Thor’s Loki. This young Prince was just that, young; perhaps not even a thousand years old yet. Yet was tiny and his hair still short and curly. The last time Thor had seen Loki in the attire he was currently wearing was still a few years before Thor’s failed coronation; similar to what he had worn during their odd trip to the Jotunheim but not quite as ornate. 

The young man blinked a few times before his eyes found Thor standing before him with Mjolnir. Thor honestly had no idea what was going on but he could tell this was in fact Loki; not the Loki in the prison and not an imposter. It had to have been a side effect of one of Loki’s spells.

Things only god stranger and stranger when he burst into tears. 

Thor did the only thing he knew how to do; dropping Mjolnir and rushing to where the sobbing young man was. Loki had tucked his face into his hands, crying so much the tears slipped through his slender fingers. 

Loki jumped when Thor put his hands on his neck at first but settled down when Thor knelt beside him. He made sure to keep his voice even. “Oh Loki it is alright.” 

But his younger brother shook his head. “No! Mother will be so cross with me! And the Allfather will surely kill me this time.” Loki let out another heaving sob before Thor finally sighed and pulled the younger man into his chest. Like a bear to honey, Loki clearly could not get enough. He curled into Thor’s naked chest as close as he possibly could. 

Thor himself felt a different twist in his gut.

Even as he pulled Loki’s hands away, and tugged those long lean arms around his neck, pressing Loki’s tearful face into the crook of Thor’s still damp neck, he could clearly see how beautiful Loki was. For as long as he could remember, Thor was blinded by Loki’s beauty. It was true, the dark haired male was considered very feminine by Asgardian standards. Add onto the fact Loki was so proficient in spells; well it had only been a matter of time before Fandral and the others started to flirt and flirt and flirt. 

And Thor had always felt such a hot streak of jealousy within himself that he could not help but be extra aggressive while training. What the others did not know did not hurt them. 

Loki’s little lips worked in soundless whispers against Thor’s neck as he clung impossibly closer to Thor. Now that the two of them were seated upon the steps leading up to Thor’s resting area, Loki was all but seated in Thor’s lap. “Tell me what is wrong.” He whispered as to not startle Loki. 

Through gasping breaths, Loki finally pulled away but did not unclasp his hands from the base of Thor’s neck. “I was- I was doing a spell. I was doing a spell and-and I said one word wrong and now I’m here! Mother will be so cross with me!” He gasped and Thor could not help but find Loki, this long and youthful Loki whimpering in his lap, so stunning with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He found Loki absolutely enthralling; especially when he reached up himself and brush a stream of those big tears away. Loki pressed his cheek into Thor’s hand; which allowed the older man to marvel at the difference in their appearance and size. Loki was so damn petite, so pale and dark; compared to Thor’s golden and battle hardened aura. 

“I’m just glad I wound up here with you.” Loki seemed to be calming down; seemed to realize where he was. “I just don’t know how I’m going to get back.” Now there was a hard flush upon his cheeks which Thor wished he could capture and hold within. 

“I will aide you. However I cannot right now. I and my warriors have just returned from Vanaheim and we are celebrating the battle.” Loki seemed to ponder Thor’s words as Thor finally unwound himself from the smaller male; leaving him seated on the step while he himself went to get dressed. When Thor returned, he saw that Loki had finally stood. 

“May I…May I come with you? I can change my appearance! I have finally perfected my female form! No one will recognize me.” Thor had seen such form many a times and it only made him fall in love with Loki even more. 

As Loki transformed, Thor smiled and stepped closer. “You may, but can I ask as to why you would wish to go? From what I recall of my brother,” Thor said, seeing Loki’s hair growing and his form take on slight curves. He wore the same attire but his features became so delicate and beautiful Thor could not help but reach out and cup Loki’s jaw. He allowed his thumb to brush of Loki’s now very full and raspberry red bottom lip. “he does not like to drink nor does he like my friends.” 

While Loki was clearly enjoying having Thor’s hands upon her, those big green eyes all but glassing over from the sensation of his finger on her lip, she puffed her cheeks out and blushed scarlet. Thor pulled his hand away with a laugh before she answered. “Well I…I dislike….” Loki trailed off but Thor was not letting her off the hook. Instead he took a step towards her tiny frame and put a finger beneath her chin; lifting her face to gaze at those bright eyes. 

“You dislike what Loki? Tell me.” Thor practically breathed his command but Loki got the message. 

“I dislike the way Sif gazes at you. She…I…I am…I am jealous.” 

There it was. 

Thor had always had his suspicions that his feelings were not so one sided, but that was near confirmation. It hurt him he could not act on such a thing at the moment, but it always was relieving to know he could be as close with her as he wanted tonight. 

Perhaps he was being a little selfish; since he had a pretty good idea as to what spell she had used and how to return her to her own time. Technically he could do it right now; but he just wanted to hold onto Loki for a little longer. He just wanted to spend time with her for just a bit more; knowing his own Loki would sooner send a dagger into his stomach after all Thor had done then cling to him as she was doing now. 

Never the less, Thor pressed his thumb against her lip again; though this time he let it slip past into her warm mouth. Those high pale cheekbones flushed while Loki gazed up at him. “Very well.” He whispered into their space. His cloak was heavy on his shoulders and only added to the bulk of his form against her petite figure. “Then you shall keep both Sif and I in line tonight. Is that acceptable?” 

Her enthusiastic nod was enough for him. 

~’~

She was resting in his lap, completely ignoring everything around them to instead brush her hands all across his face. The touches were far more gentle than any feather could ever be; with the added benefit of being Loki who was doing the touching. Thor felt as though he were in Valhalla; wrapping one of his thick arms around her fine little waist. 

Over Loki’s shoulder he could see Sif and the others glaring something akin to daggers at Loki; at the strange mystery woman that was taking Thor’s attention away from their celebration. Thor could not find it in himself to care. “You will remember me?” He whispered. Again they were so close there was no need to speak louder; even in the loud room they were currently occupying. 

Loki’s long slender fingers were tracing Thor’s barely perceptible freckles and her eyes were tracing something else along his jaw which then rested on his lips. “The way you have been so gentle with me; I will remember these moments for the rest of my life. I can only assume this is far in the future with how mature you have become.” Loki whispered right on back; this time right into his ear as she leaned into his chest once again. Thor was glad she could not see his expression for he had a deep, dark frown on his lips. 

She was not far from where he was now; it was not maturity with his situation regarding Loki that swayed his hand as it did. No it was selfishness. He kept his lips sealed as she finally pulled back and a smile found his face again. “Perhaps I will write wonderful epics about a golden god that had the touch of baby kitten when he wanted. Though referring to you as golden may be to on the nose.” She tapped his nose with her soft finger which caused both of them to laugh again. 

Loki sighed while Thor took a long drink. It allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder and gaze up at him with those big tearful green eyes. That was something Thor figured out tonight at least; that he found Loki crying simply ravishing. “Oh yes I will remember this forever Thor. You must not worry about that.” Loki wrapped her arms around his neck. “I do not wish to leave.” 

He did not want her to go either. 


	2. IW!Thor/TDW!Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out a lot sadder than I thought it would. Never the less here we are! Though I was listening to Saturn by Sleeping At Last while writing this so like...yeah...
> 
> (me realizing I wrote kittem in the fucking fic summary instead of kitten *insert Pikachu shocked face now*)

Thor eased himself onto one of the benches inside the Benetar; flying quickly through space to Knowhere. He would have left already but Gamora, she had been right. She told him to at least take a moment; catch his breath and rest his weary heart, grab something to eat. While all he wanted to do was to go create a new axe, he knew she was right. That’s why he was now seated and watching these “Guardians of the Galaxy” quickly chatter back and forth. 

They seemed…they seemed happy. They seemed like one big family. It was nice that they at least had happiness within their hearts still. That meant they could still fight for something. He, after all, was rather attuned with the emotions of those around him. It had only been in the last couple of years he learned such a trait. If Thor had this fifth sixth sense before…before everything happened; perhaps Lo-…Perhaps he still would be there with Thor. 

Thor’s eyes caught Quill, the Guardian’s “leader”. He was speaking quietly with Gamora; not that such a thing surprised Thor in any capacity. When he had first been awoken, it was clear that Quill was jealous of the attention they had been heaping upon Thor. It was not as though the Asgardian had wanted such a thing. Quite the contrary in fact. All he wanted was to leave and get his new weapon then take Thanos’s life with his own hands. Vengeance swarmed his heart, even while Thor knew it was not in the fashion of an Asgardian to feel such a thing. 

But really, was he an Asgardian any longer? Yes Thor liked to espouse that Asgard was “not a place but a people”; but he was not aware of any other survivors. For all Thor knew, Valkyrie did not make it out in time and he was truly the last Asgardian in the universe. 

The loneliness of that statement hit him like a blow from Mjolnir to his stomach. Everyone. Every single Asgardian; his mother, father, the Warriors Three, Sif, even Hela and…

Thor doubled over while clutching at his stomach, making a noticeable enough move to apparently attract Quill’s attention who had stopped talking to Gamora. He walked over, not that Thor particularly cared. It was not as though he had an emotional connection to these people; whether that be he called them an enemy or a friend. If Quill wished to see him agonizing then so be it. Thor had lost enough already. 

“Hey um…you Ok dude? Sorry that I got all in your face earlier; just got kind of frazzled.” Quill said and Thor just shrugged, finally able to sit up straight once again. His heart was pounding heavy but not all that quickly which ran a strange sensation through his body; like a hammer thumping against his skull. 

“I understand your anxiety Quill. Space is vast and to find a stranger surviving within its confines must be a stress inducing situation.” Thor did not know what else to say. It was not as though he had truly been offended by Quill’s actions earlier. He truly did understand the stress of the situation so he had just let Quill’s odd behavior roll off his shoulders. “And yes I am…physically fine.” 

There was a moment where Quill was silent with Thor staring down at his hands in his lap. Beside them, on the other side of the cabin, both men could hear the Guardians continue their strange conversation that gave Thor a little hope for the future. Please hold on to that happiness, he thought to himself and also was somehow able to hold down the long sigh in his throat. All he wanted was for them to be happy; to have something righteous to fight for. As… as HE had always told Thor after battles with a few casualties, blindly burning vengeance may feel good in the moment but it would not bring back the dead; very few things could bring back the dead and nothing without a cost. Apparently humans hundreds of years ago had a similar theory; Alchemists that said if one were to obtain something, something of equal value was to be given up. 

“Well I know you are going to be leaving soon for your little “mission” but if you need anyone to ta-“

Quill was not able to finish his sentence. Thor barely saw the dark green and black blur that slammed into the tall blonde man, sending both him and whoever it was sprawling onto the cold metal ground. The Guardians all jumped to defend their leader and Thor himself bolted up as well. 

Yet upon seeing what and who it was, Thor was frozen. 

“Get away! Get away from him!” 

It could not be. I could not be him. 

Loki, a form of Loki still dressed in soft “casual” clothing, sat on Quill’s abdomen and swung one of his classic daggers over and over again. It was clear Loki was attempting to stab Quill in the eye; something Thor had seen Loki do over and over again when they were younger at war. “Get away from Thor!” Loki screamed again and all the Guardians briefly glanced at Thor; Quill all the while somehow able to grab Loki’s arms and hold him off. 

“Someone get this guy off of me!” Quill shouted and it was quite clear he was having trouble holding Loki’s swinging knife hand back. Loki was, after all, still a god. His immense strength for his petite and thin form was something many underestimated. 

By the time Thor was able to snap out of his wonderment and confusion, he surged forwards and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist; yanking the god up so his back smashed against Thor’s chest. Loki was screaming and kicking, all but frothing at the mouth as he attempted to go after Quill once again. 

Thor felt sick to his stomach as he heard Loki’s angry sobs and felt how absolutely thin Loki had gotten; his rib bones sticking out underneath his clothing and his hip bones about to pierce through his skin. 

Somewhere in front of him, outside of the bubble this young Loki’s sudden appearance created, he could hear the Guardians helping Quill up; could hear Quill say he was ok just confused. Good; that meant he could focus on Loki. 

This Loki…this Loki… Thor felt a sinking pit grow in his stomach; he knew exactly what time this Loki came from. 

Thor spun Loki around, keeping the smaller male pinned to his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist. His other hand grabbed Loki’s chin and kept his thrashing head still long enough for those big green eyes to finally catch sight of what was in front of him. “Loki. Loki it is me.” Thor chanted again and again until his younger brother sobs came to a stop. 

That did not mean the tears did though. Loki always looked so irresistible when he cried and Thor felt a little guilty thinking the same thing in that moment. Whatever magic that brought Loki there onto the ship still glimmered around him even as his face collapsed into silent tears; giant droplets that rolled down his pale cheeks. “Thor?” Such a soft whisper into the space between their faces; so close yet so far. “Thor?” Loki asked again. Thor could not help but hear how young Loki sounded in that moment, that and his words slipped from him. His mouth failed to work even as Loki clung to him as hard as he could. “I just want my brother back.” Loki gasped, brushing away some of the tears with the heel of his palm. “It’s been a month and you have not come to visit me in the cell. Even Fandral has come but…but I you have not.” 

Thor had to hold Loki’s body up, his knees failing him. Thankfully the Guardians, or at least Gamora and Rabbit, had enough decency to give the two of them some space; quickly vanishing somewhere within the ship. Thor himself walked backwards so he was resting on the bench once again but this time Loki was curled up in his lap. Oh yes he knew exactly from whence this Loki had come. Right after they got back from Earth, and Thor had been so blind and so mad; leaving his lovely little brother to rot away in that prison as though Loki ever deserved such a thing. 

“My love.” Thor started, cupping Loki’s jaw and making sure Loki’s arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders. As close as they were, Loki’s eyes looked so clear; shockingly so, even with the large bruise’s underneath. His appearance, and the barely noticeable weight in Thor’s lap, made the god of thunder curse his younger self for being so prideful and foolish. He would soon “lose” Loki for yet another time; and then he would lose him for good. “My love, I was so blinded by my own pride that I did not see what was truly in front of me.” 

Loki squirmed for a moment, tucking his face into the crook of Thor’s neck. It was odd seeing Loki like that. When Thor had finally pulled Loki out of his cell for that mission; he had been so vindictive and spiteful. Perhaps this form of the smaller male was just right before he “broke”. Perhaps this was when he still believed the Thor in that time would come down and open the cell like he should have; defied his father and been less of a coward. 

Alas none of that had happened and none of it would come to pass. Thor tightened his arms around Loki’s waist, bringing him closer and just holding him; knowing full well the moment would not last forever. Soon, far too soon, Loki would be gone once again. Soon, Thor would be the only Asgardian left in the universe. It was a blessing in disguise that this Loki was so heartbroken he did not speak of anything and simply clung to Thor; the older brother doubted he would be able to explain the situation anyways. 

Not without breaking out into a tight sob as he did then, tucking his own face into Loki’s shoulder and shook with his tears. Oh Norns, oh Norns this was a gift and a curse; holding Loki so tightly but to be deprived of him for the rest of his life. Thor never believed the greater powers could be so cruel yet this here in his lap was proof. The two of them simply sobbed, holding tightly to each other since they were the only things left in each other’s universe’s. 

It was as though no time at all had passed when Thor saw the shimmering light of the magic forming again over Loki’s body. He gasped, tightening his grasp around Loki as hard as he could. “No. No no no! You cannot go yet.” He pleaded and begged just as Loki cried, trying to grab onto Thor’s figure but Loki was already winking out of existence. 

Then he was gone, leaving Thor surrounded in a cloud of golden shimmers and tears streaming down his still dirty face. 


End file.
